1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a pulse burner used in a liquid heating cooker such as a fryer and configured to explode and combust mixed gas of fuel gas and combustion air and feed combustion exhaust gas into a tail pipe connected to the combustion chamber thereby to enable heat-exchange with external liquid; and a liquid heating cooker using the pulse burner as a heating unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A fryer serving as an example of a liquid heating cooker is described in JP-A-2002-223953, for example. The fryer includes, at an upper part in a housing, an oil vat for storing cooking oil therein, and a pulse burner for heating the oil stored in the oil vat. The oil stored in the oil vat is heated by the pulse burner at a predetermined temperature and thereafter foods are put into the oil vat, whereby the foods can be cooked by heating.
This pulse burner includes a combustion chamber provided in the oil vat; a tail pipe which is connected to the combustion chamber and has a heat exchange part bent and formed in the up-down and left-and-right directions in the oil vat; and a mixing chamber which communicates with the combustion chamber and to which fuel gas and combustion air are supplied. As soon as mixed gas of the fuel gas and the combustion air is fed into the combustion chamber from the mixing chamber and the mixed gas is lighted by a spark plug, explosive combustion is produced in the combustion chamber. By increase of pressure in the combustion chamber caused by its explosive combustion, combustion exhaust gas is fed into the tail pipe to be forcedly exhausted, and the fuel gas and the combustion air are inhaled into the combustion chamber put in a negative pressure state by the exhaust of this combustion exhaust gas. By performing repeatedly this operation, heat exchange with the oil coming into contact with the tail pipe is performed, thereby to heat the oil up to a cooking temperature.